A Crocodile's Untold Story
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Of all the things he could ask, he chooses the one I never expected to tell. Ever since I told a small part about myself, he been pestering me 'bout the subject. The question, well let me tell you what he exactly said, "V-vector. w-what was you childhood like on Downunda." the squirrel ask. Surprisingly however, is that it takes the burden off my chest, and also brings a twist, too


**Me: This story will be taken in Vector's P.O.V. unless stated otherwise.**

**Vector: Me and any other characters mention in the story do not belong to Starkage. We belong to our respective owners.**

_Story Time at Emerald Shrine_

It was a bright, sunny morning on Angel Island, the birds chirped noisily in their straw nest as they song their morning song. The wind blew slightly over the island, causing the trees' leaves to sway like a hula dancer. I strolled through the forests, my headphones pouring the sound of rock n' roll music into my ear as loud as possible, but was unaffected by me. My eyes were closed as my head bobbed up and down to the music, my gold chain rattled slightly as I did so, and my right hand snapped to the beat, I was oblivious to my surroundings, only knowing where I was going since I have toured this island several times. The light seen from under my eyelids brightened as I stepped out of the forest and into a clearing near the edge of the floating island. My eyes opened as I adjusted the volume of the music until it was more like background music. In the middle of the clearing was an old, slightly weathered shrine. On top of the shrine were seven silhouettes standing around a large, green emerald that was slightly shorter than me.

"Where is that crocodile?" I heard someone from on top of the shrine shout, a white, spiky fist raised in the air slightly as to state a point, "I told him to get here at eight o'clock. Its eight thirty now."

"Calm down, Knuckles." a feminine voice replied, "I'm sure he's on his way right now." She was right to. As the two continued their conversation, though one shouted most of the time, I was climbing up the steps to them, my black boots making a rough, scratchy sound as I did so.

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late." I said as soon as I was on top of the shrine. A red echidna angrily stared at me in reply, his arms crossed and his fists clenched. A pinkish purple echidna stood beside him, a hand laying on one of his tense shoulders. Sitting around the large emerald was a red armadillo, a purple chameleon that looked like he was meditating earlier, and a slightly nervous yellow squirrel.

"Where were you?" The echidna shouted, his yelling slightly dimmed by my headphones and the still playing music, "I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I was in Mobotropolis last night. I had Tails to fly me up about fifteen minutes ago. Anyway, why you call us here." I interrupted before he could continue yelling at me.

"Knuckles wants us to try to track down Finitevus, or what's left of his body." the pink echidna answered. I remembered the guy, he and Knuckles had a huge feud especially after the Enerjak incident. He was a white echidna with black streaks and he always wore lots of warp rings that were able to fit around his arms and legs.

"Alright then, so where do we begin." I said as I slammed one of my gloved hands into my other hand.

"Yeah, about that me, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Espio will be tracking him down." Knuckles stated as he pulled out a warp ring. He tossed it lightly into the air, making it change into a large portal big enough for us to walk through.

"W-what about me and Vector?" I heard the squirrel ask as the others except Knuckles enter the portal. He stopped in front of the ring as he turned back to him.

"You two will be on guardian duty. Don't leave the island this time though." and with that, he hopped through the portal to where ever it took him. The ring disappeared leaving me with the squirrel.

"S-so, w-what do we do for the rest of the time Vector?" the yellow mammal asked again. I shrugged as I sat down next to the gem.

"I don't know, Ray. Possibly just sit back and relax until trouble starts to brew around here." I replied, my tail lying to the side of me

"L-let's hope it's not those flying dingoes again like last time." I nodded as I turned my headphones up again, but enough to hear the squirrel. That was a bad idea as several minutes passed by.

"Vector, c-can I ask you a question?" Ray asked as he lazily launched himself off the platform and flew several times around the alter.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I answered, my eyes closed as I listened to another song on my headphones.

"H-how was your life on Downunda like?" My eyes snapped open at the mention of my birthplace. Why of all things to ask would he pick to talk about something related to my childhood? I slightly growled as my eyes close angrily at the returning memories.

"Didn't I tell you already not to push the subject?" I snarled out, my orange eyes glancing upward to meet Ray's blue ones. The squirrel smiled slightly as he flew over my head.

""Ah come on, Vector. How was life on Downunda? What did you do there? What made you leave? Why were the Downunda Freedom Fighters upset at you when we were last on Downunda?" Ray continues to ask questions as he flew above me. My right eye begins to twitch in irritation as I looked at the yellow mammal. If this keeps up, each of us was going to lose something, me and my common sense while Ray loses his head. Why did I have to teach him so much about the detective business? Every since I gave away that I was raised in Downunda, he been using it against me, me, the leader of the Chaotix. If I wanted I could fire him, but he travels with Mighty and losing the armadillo would be a huge blow to the team. Instead of doing what my crocodile instincts were urging me to do to Ray taking in a few deep breaths, I replied.

"If it will shut you up, I will answer ONE of your questions about my past."

"F-fully?" he asked, possibly not trusting me to give full information on his question, which I possibly would, depending the question and how much I actually had to tell. Sighing angrily, I nodded.

"Fully." Ray took a few minutes to think, landing on top of the Master Emerald. Snapping his fingers, he turned to me.

"H-how was your childhood on Downunda?" My scales slightly felt colder as I shivered at the question. Ray gave me a confused look, not understanding why I never speak of my past.

"Do I?" I sounded like a five year old who didn't want to do something. Ray folded his arms and nodded. I sighed in defeat as I slumped against the emerald. "You promise not to tell anyone and to not bring up the topic ever again?" I asked, raising an eye ridge as I looked at him. He nodded vigorously. "Alright, get yourself comfortable cause it's going to be a long story." The squirrel layed on top of the emerald, hands propping up his head as I began to tell him something that nobody knows about, something that I never expected to tell…

…the untold story of my childhood.

**Me: Ever since I read the Sonic Universe comic, issue 9-12. I was wondering about Vector's past, and how it relates to the Downunda Freedom Fighters, and don't worry everyone, I got permission from Vector to do it.**

**Vector: If my friends here anything about this, you are so…**

**Me: (covers the crocodile's muzzle so he doesn't speak) Sheesh, you're becoming a hothead you know that.**

**Vector: (growls furiously at me)**

**Me: Anyway, review.**


End file.
